


Sentimental Man

by requiem101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm sorry my brainy boy, Logan Is A Jerk, Nothing Happy Happens, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, The Sides are brothers, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: Patton's always been a sentimental person, but is there a price to pay for holding onto the past?
Kudos: 14





	Sentimental Man

Patton always knew he was a sentimental man. He liked to hold onto things. It made him feel happy to be able to look at something and remember the good times. Like the sweater he bought on black Friday with Roman, he almost got trampled but he got it, the movie ticket from when he and Virgil went to go see Toy Story 3, or the first book Logan had ever leant him. All great memories.  
But then there was the not so great side of it. Patton knew that he should have let some things go. Just moved on, but it wasn’t that simple. How do you just erase someone from your life like they never existed? The other sides seemed to handle it okay, especially Logan, but Patton just… couldn’t. He knew that it hurt Thomas, but nobody seemed to care that it was hurting Patton more.  
“I don’t understand why Patton has to hold onto these things? Can’t he just move on?” Patton had come downstairs looking for something or other, when he’d stumbled upon the other sides talking about him, apparently.  
“You know it isn’t that easy for him.” Virgil said, coming to his defense.  
“But if Patton continues to hold onto to unnecessary feelings it will perpetually hurt Thomas. How long do we let this go on for?”  
“He may have a point,” Roman spoke up, “It’s our duty as sides to protect Thomas, and if Patton is hurting Thomas more than he’s helping, then maybe…”  
“Maybe what?” Virgil snarled, “What do you propose we do?”  
“I don’t know, I’m just trying to help, Spongebob Scarepants. That’s more than you’re doing.”  
“If you even cared about Patton even a little then you wouldn’t be-”  
“Enough, both of you,” Logan interjected. “If Patton can’t get his emotional affairs in order and continues to hinder Thomas, then I think it is logical that he spend a little less time as a side.”  
Patton couldn’t listen to any more. He ran as fast as he could to the sanctuary of his room. Once he was there, he slammed the door and hid in the farthest corner he could find. Curling in on himself, he felt his breath quicken to the point where he couldn’t control it.  
They don’t want him to be a side any more! Patton knew that his emotions were spilling over into Thomas a little, but he didn’t think it had gotten that bad. Logan’s words repeated in his head over and over, it is logical that he spend a little less time as a side.  
Patton had spent hours with his knees curled up to his chest, crying. He didn’t know what else to do. What could he do? Well know the time for crying was over, Patton had no more tears.  
No longer would Patton hurt Thomas. No longer would the other sides look down on him. He was Patton Sanders! And no longer would he hurt Thomas or anyone through his mistakes.  
Patton Sanders was always a sentimental man. The memories he’d created sat around him as blood dripped into the now rosey water of the bath. The sweater, the ticket, the book.  
Virgil wept when he’d found Patton, he tried to stop the bleeding, do something, but it was too late. Roman was angry, this shouldn’t happen. Not to people like Patton, the kindest person he’d ever met. It just… shouldn’t happen.  
Logan didn’t know how to feel. He’d never been good with emotions or knowing how people felt, but one emotion he knew now better than ever was guilt. It sat on his shoulder every day. Never relenting in reminding him what he’d caused his brother to do.  
Patton was always a nostalgic person. He liked to hold onto things. The sides now saw that the good Patton did outweighed the bad. They remember their brother for the person he was, a sentimental man.

**Author's Note:**

> This one hurt to write. I'm so sorry Patton. 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101


End file.
